In online social networks, users communicate with one another in a number of different ways. Often, a user will post something that is generally accessible to any friend of that user within the online social network. However, it may be difficult to ascertain the impact that such posts have within the online social network community. Some known systems attempt to provide such data by scoring users' impact relative to the impact of other users within the online social network. The benefits of such known systems are understood in the art. For example, identifying influential users within social networks can be useful for marketing purposes. In some known systems, users who are identified as influential are provided promotional deals or are asked to provide a positive review of a product on a forum within the online social network environment. However, such systems often fail to distinguish between differences in each user's own network of friends. As a result, particular users are at an immediate disadvantage on the basis of factors that are unrelated to their true impact within their own particular group or sub-network of friends in the online social network.